


Stronger When You Hold Him

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [28]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick series of very short drabbles based on what Cole says about your relationship with Cullen. They are not set in chronological order and I kept the Inquisitor vague so she could be anyones, some are set post game.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stronger When You Hold Him

**Author's Note:**

> A quick series of very short drabbles based on what Cole says about your relationship with Cullen. They are not set in chronological order and I kept the Inquisitor vague so she could be anyones, some are set post game.

SAFE  
***

She had done it, he thought, she had healed the sky. All that remained in the soft blue above to reflect the past months of struggle, all the breaches and rifts, the demons and the political machinations was a greenish scar in the sky. She had done it, his Inquisitor had saved the world.

SOLID  
***

She was really too tired to be dancing after the night at the ball, all the fighting and the political backstabbing were quite tiring but she looked so happy when he asked her to dance. He told himself he would only keep her up a little longer as he felt her lean against him a little more. Whether this was for some warmth, someone to keep her standing upright or just a desire to be close he could not say and as he held her, soft curves to his well defined muscles he realised that he did not much care, so long as she was near him.

PROTECTING  
***

He had just entered their chambers when he heard a high pitch scream. His heart caught in his throat, terror at what could have made her sound so scared as he ran up the stairs, sword drawn, ready to lay down his life to protect the woman he loved. He hoped that would go in his favour towards her forgiving him when he laughed to discover that she had been frightened by a spider. And a fairly small one at that.

PROUD  
***

He held her hand as she squeezed so tightly he thought the bones may crack. Her face was red and she was panting with exertion. He privately thought she had never been more beautiful. What felt like weeks later but was actually only hours he wrapped his arm around her and the small bundle she was cradling. His child. Her child. Their child. Their first child. He found himself grinning proudly as the three of them all seemed to stare enraptured at one another.

QUIET  
***

The nightmares did not come to him so often now but when they did they came back with a vengeance. They never lasted long though, her soft, cool hands would smooth the curls back from his head and she would talk softly to him, sometimes even singing a little until they left him, bringing him slowly back to her and the happiness they had built together.

STRONGER WHEN YOU HOLD HIM  
***

There were many times in his life when Cullen felt himself weak. Squabbling and losing fights with his siblings, being too shy and unsure to tell the mage at Kinloch about the crush he had on her, being tormented by demons and driven half mad, turning a blind eye to Meredith and her atrocities, struggling with his addiction. When he was with her though he felt strong. When she smiled at him, when she teased and made him blush, when he first pressed his lips to hers, when he was inside her, soft and wet and gasping in pleasure. He felt strong enough to move mountains. Strong enough to change the world.


End file.
